


Have a Very Merry BAUmas!

by PepperSpicedLatte



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Drabbles, Christmas Fluff, F/F, JJ and Emily being adorable, Momily, There's also a little bit of Garvez and Temily because I can, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperSpicedLatte/pseuds/PepperSpicedLatte
Summary: A selection of drabbles from Amelia's Tumblr Christmas prompt challenge!
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss & Tara Lewis, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Luke Alvez & Penelope Garcia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Drinking a hot drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Y'all should follow @iridescent-hallucinations on tumblr for her great content. Thank you for this list of prompts I'm having so much fun doing them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily loves chocolate and JJ loves Emily.

Even for December, London was greyer, colder and wetter than usual. It was damn right miserable and everyone was feeling it even if the warm confines of the building. Still, it didn’t mean everything was completely bland. Decorations had been sporadically dotted around the large room, a tall, real Christmas tree full with lights and ornaments stood in a corner. Tinsel had been laid over the dividers of the desks and on the banisters leading to the upper level. Each desk had got their own mini light up tree as well, simply to bring happiness to their occupants. 

Emily might admit she had gone slightly overboard with the decorations, but then, no one would ever know it had been her in the first place. To her unit she was mysterious, level-headed, someone who didn’t take shit from anyone and possibly a little terrifying as well. They’d admit, Emily Prentiss was a good leader and chief, but she was also an enigma and that’s exactly how she liked it to be. They knew of her time in the FBI and patches from her old Interpol days but apart from that, nothing. Her private life was a complete mystery. 

Which was why Emily had decorated the large room at two in the morning when everyone had gone home. The Christmas before hadn’t been that cheerful, and she had wanted to change that this year into something everyone could enjoy. Even if they didn’t celebrate the holiday, who didn’t love trees, lights and tinsel? (Sergio hated tinsel, but he was on the other side of the Atlantic. Oh did she miss him). 

Acting oblivious to the sudden decorations the next day with everyone else had been a silent delight for her and the mood in the room had heightened. Her secret plan had been a success. 

If she was thinking about getting everyone Santa hats, it was nobody's business. 

But even with the festivities, Emily’s mood wasn’t completely raised. She missed her wife, especially at this time of year, and the call she’d had with JJ a few nights ago about the fact they might not be able to spend Christmas together had upset her. Emily knew it was no one's fault. Schedules were hard to match up, especially being half way round the world from each other. They’d simply have to do with what they had. Emily did feel guilty however, it being her projects and cases which were making it harder to get back to the States to spend time with JJ. Hopefully they’d get to in the New Year. 

But just because the holidays were edging closer very fast didn’t mean her workload decreased at all. If anything it increased with how Emily was letting those with families have the time off they deserved. It was unfortunate their job couldn’t stop for one day, and whilst some of the unlucky ones would have to be on call Christmas Day, she had tried to make it fair for everyone. She herself had decided to come into the office that day just to relieve some stress off of everyone. Working made Christmas feel less lonely after all. 

It was a week or so before Christmas and Emily had had a meeting first thing. Walking back from it and into her office, nothing seemed out of place or unusual. Putting her bag down on the desk for a moment, she sent a few messages on her phone before noticing the venti Starbucks cup. A smile appeared on her face for a moment as she went to sit down, putting her bag on the floor and logging into the laptop on her desk.

It had started a few months after she had taken the job. Every morning someone would be kind enough to bring her a coffee on their way to work. She had found out they even had a little chart as to who would do it when, and it had been a gesture like that which had helped her relax more into the job and not feel so much like an outsider. Emily had quickly stopped buying her own drinks in the morning and would thank them whenever she saw them for that days coffee. 

There was only one small problem, however, and that was Emily wasn’t the biggest fan of coffee. Yes, she liked it, and she would never tell her team because she didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings, but coffee wasn’t her favourite hot drink. No, hot chocolate was. 

Anyone who knew Emily well knew how much she loved chocolate, how she always had some in the bag just for emergencies. She loved hot chocolate, it being her comfort drink, and with the Christmas flavours here once more she was in her element. Back at the BAU, only two people knew her favourite order and that was JJ and Garcia. 

So it would come as a surprise when she picked up the still warm cup and took a sip, not to find the usual taste of black coffee, but the sweet blend of chocolate and vanilla flavoured syrup. Emily was stunned for a moment, eyebrows knitting together in confusion for a moment. Garcia would have never been able to keep something like her visiting a secret, not by a long shot. Which meant…

Sure enough, as Emily looked up from her desk she was met with the striking blue eyes and blonde hair of her wife, leaning against the doorframe of her office with a grin on her face. 

“Took you long enough. I was worried it was going to get cold. I’ve been here for half an hour already.” The grin never left JJ’s face as she tried not to laugh at the shock apparent on Emily’s features. 

“Jen? W-What? What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in D.C?” Emily was still stunned, her wind whirring to catch up with what was happening. She watched as her wife walked into the office, closing the door behind her and made her way over to the desk where Emily was still sat. 

“Well, when you told me you wouldn’t make it back home, I knew I had to do something. So I thought, why don’t I come to you again this year? I asked Hotch and he agreed, and now I’m all yours for a whole two weeks and a half weeks. I had a lot of overtime to use up.” 

Without another word Emily put the cup down, got out of her chair and went around the desk, colliding with JJ with force as she wrapped her arms around her neck into a tight hug. “You’re really here for Christmas?” She asked, wanting to make sure this wasn’t just a dream. 

JJ hugged her back just as tight. It had been months since they’d last been able to touch and she wanted to hold onto Emily forever. A hand stroked through the brunette's hair, a smile on her face. “Yes, I’m really here for Christmas Em. I couldn’t leave my wife all alone now could I?” 

Pulling back slightly, Emily beamed at her before she leaned in to kiss JJ, savouring the moment as much as she could. Screw professionalism for two seconds; her wife was here and she could kiss her if she wanted. “I missed you.” She murmured against JJ’s lips. “I can’t believe how lucky I am. Having you with me for Christmas and you getting me a hot chocolate.” 

“What can I say? We both know I’m the best. Now drink it before it gets cold, I’m not getting you another one.” But she would. They both knew she would. 

Letting go of her but staying close, Emily reached for the cup to drink from, humming happily to savour the taste and making JJ laugh in the process. 

“Will you be able to entertain yourself whilst I’m working the next few days?” Emily was already trying to work out how she was now going to have Christmas Day off, but she had a sneaking suspicion her unit was going to make her regardless. 

“Of course honey. I can find things to do, even if that includes annoying you in your huge office whilst you’re busy being the boss. I might even bring you a hot chocolate or two if you’re lucky.” JJ pressed a kiss to Emily’s cheek. 

“Oh I am very lucky. Maybe you could get me one of each of the Christmas flavours.” Emily was joking...well, half joking. 

JJ rolled her eyes fondly, but in the end she’d do anything for Emily and to see the sparkle in her eyes that she was now. And if that meant filling her with chocolate then so be it. “Don’t push your luck Chief Prentiss. Now, how about we introduce myself properly to your team hmm?” She held out her hand for Emily to take. 

Although taking it, Emily looked a little guilty, giving JJ a small shrug. “Well…” 

“Emily Prentiss, are you telling me they still don’t know you’re married?” JJ asked exasperatedly. She wasn’t surprised though, it had taken Emily a long time even with the BAU to open up slightly about her private life. 

“Maybe…” 

Rolling her eyes once more, JJ gently tugged Emily across the room to the door. “Come on, I’m going to tell them all you’re a big softie. Nice work on the decorations by the way. I know the Emily Christmas touch when I see it.” 

Emily gasped and shook her head though she didn’t really try to stop JJ. “No, you absolutely can’t tell them I’m a big softie. I’m their boss! I’m fierce and, and-“ 

She was cut off by JJ stopping in her tracks and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I know you are sweetheart. So fierce and badass.” She cooed with a giggle. “Now come, be good and introduce me and I’ll get you another hot chocolate at lunch okay? Maybe even the chocolate mint one?” 

The unit chief had started to pour as JJ cooed at her, though she let out a gasp at the mention of a second hot chocolate that day. “Chocolate mint? You really do love me.” 

Laughing, JJ looking at her wife with such fondness and adoration. “I do really love you. Now, let’s go say hi to everyone. If you’re lucky I’ll let you have one of your Christmas presents early tonight.” With a wink, JJ pulled Emily out of the room. 

Emily really was lucky, she thought to herself. Her wife had flown across the ocean to be with her for Christmas and got her her favourite drink. She truly was happy. 

(And if her team shared knowing looks when Emily finally introduced JJ as her wife, she pretended not to notice).


	2. First snow of the year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and JJ couldn't have a better early wake up call.

‘’Mom! Maman! It’s snowing! It’s snowing!’’ 

The bedroom door was flung open, the force of a hurricane colliding with the top of the bed as Henry dove onto it, interrupting his sleeping parents as he bounced excitedly. His eyes were wide with childish glee, hair still a mess from having not long woke up and his glasses slightly escue on his face. However the lack of response from the two women caused him to pout, shuffling so he sat between them before he started to bounce once more. 

‘’Moooom! Maman! Wake up, it’s snowing! You have to come see!’’ 

Emily had been having a wonderful sleep and a wonderful dream. It was the weekend after a stressful week at work and she had been ready to have a little bit of a lie-in and to just relax with her family. Of course, the hopes of sleeping had been shattered by Henry’s continuous bouncing and as much as Emily tried to ignore it, she couldn’t. She let out a small groan, burying her head more under the covers. 

‘’He said your name first, you go deal with it.’’ Emily mumbled to her wife, who she knew wasn’t asleep either. Why had she thought she could sleep on a weekend with two children? Emily would never know. 

Henry was very much like JJ in terms of being a morning person. The eight year old woke up early and never liked staying up too late. On the weekends if he woke up before his parents did he would usually quietly read or draw or go downstairs and watch cartoons. But not today it seemed. 

Feeling movement beside her, Emily assumed it was JJ sitting up. She heard the stifled yawn and the soft kiss she pressed to their son’s cheek, but Emily kept her eyes firmly shut and her head under the covers. Maybe if she tricked her brain into thinking she was asleep then she would dose off again. 

‘’Come on buddy, let’s go see the snow.’’ JJ ruffled his hair with a laugh as she made her way out of the bed, Henry scrambling after her. Walking over to the drawn curtains, she opened them to reveal a still dark street, blanketed with a layer of snow. It was still falling from the sky, at a steady pace and JJ looked over at Henry for a moment, seeing the excited look on his face and the way he positively vibrated with joy. 

‘’Wow, it really has snowed a lot. That’s awesome.’’

‘’Can we go out in it? Please, please, please?’’ Henry gave his mom the biggest puppy eyes he could, because he knew she could never deny him anything if he did that. 

JJ chuckled and shook her head, looking over to the bed where Emily was still hiding under the covers. ‘’You’ll have to ask your Maman first.’’ 

Henry grinned and ran back over to the bed, jumping onto it and practically laying on top of Emily, watching her to see if she made any sort of movement. He knew he could get her to give in as well eventually. 

At the weight of Henry on her, Emily let out another groan after a few moments and rolled him off her so she could get up. She really wasn’t a morning person unlike the other two, and as she rolled over to have a look to see what the time said on the alarm clock, Emily couldn’t help but whine. 

‘’Henry, it’s only just gone six.’’ She didn’t mind though, not when she caught the happiness on his face at the thought of the snow outside. Emily’s soft spot would always be her wife and children, and although she might be slightly grumpy at being woken up so early and the fact that it was cold, she wouldn’t deny her son going outside. ‘’Alright fine, at least you didn’t wake your -’’ 

But she was interrupted mid sentence as she heard the gentle pattering of feet down the hall. Emily had spoken too soon because right on cue, their daughter came into the bedroom sleepily, a floppy toy rabbit trailing after her. Sitting up, Emily gave her a soft smile, picking her up and helping her onto the bed and watching as she cuddled up beside her. 

‘’Morning baby, did Henry wake you?’’ Emily pressed a kiss to the top of her head, eyes catching JJ’s as she watched them fondly from the window. Élodie nodded as she slowly began to wake up, still snuggled close to Emily. 

‘’Honey, have you seen outside?’’ JJ asked, a wide smile on her face. It was clear her daughter hadn’t because she knew she’d be jumping around the room as much as Henry was. Seeing the shake of Élodie’s head, she moved over to the bed, picking up the nearly five year old and carrying her with ease over to the window so she could see the snow. 

Élodie’s sleepiness seemed to disappear in a second as she saw how much snow there was outside. Gasping, she pressed her hands and face close to the glass to get a better look and left smudges over the window. ‘’Mommy it’s snowing! Can we go outside and play in it? Pretty please?’’

Just like Emily couldn’t say no to Henry, JJ couldn’t say no to Élodie. She was the spitting image of Emily in both looks and personality, similar to how Henry was with JJ. They really had two mini me’s to complete their little family. 

Turning back towards the bed again, JJ grinned over at Emily where she was still curled up in bed, this time cuddling Henry close. ‘’Looks like you’re outnumbered once again, Emmy.’’ 

With a dramatic sigh, Emily pushed the blankets off of herself, covering Henry in them and hearing him giggle underneath them before getting out of bed. It was cold and most likely even colder outside, but what sort of parent would she be if she didn’t let her children play out in the snow at six am? It was the little things like this that made the best memories, and she wanted them both to have the best childhoods she could give them. 

‘’Alright, alright, let’s go outside. But first we have to dress extra warm okay? Cause it’s gonna be super cold out there.’’ 

And that’s how they found themselves out in the garden at six thirty in the morning; dressed in multiple layers with wellies, hats, gloves and scarves, when the sun was only starting to make itself known and the snowy grass was lit by the garden lights. It didn’t matter how many times they had to tell them to be a little quieter, or the fact that all three of them had teamed up against Emily throwing snowballs at her. It didn’t matter that it was early in the morning or that the snow was getting heavier. It didn’t matter that their clothes would be soaked through or that they’d trail snow into the house. All that mattered was making memories and seeing the happy faces on their children. 

When they finally came inside to warm up, Emily had told Henry and Élodie to watch some cartoons whilst she and JJ made them breakfast and some warm drinks. Working in the kitchen, listening to the sounds of the tv in the background and JJ humming to herself gave Emily a sort of peace which she’d never had when she was younger. Coming up behind JJ, she wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her neck. 

Turning in her arms, JJ leaned back against the counter, arms coming up around Emily’s neck. Emily found this the perfect moment to kiss her. Long, deep and full of more love and adoration than she could ever verbally express. 

When she broke for air, JJ gave her wife a smile and a small raise of an eyebrow. ‘’What was that for?’’ She asked softly. 

‘’I just love you.’’ Emily shrugged a little, though was smiling back at her. ‘’All of you. Thank you for helping me make the perfect family.’’ 

JJ hummed and kissed her again, holding Emily close to her. ‘’I love you too sweetheart. And you’re more than welcome. I wouldn’t want to have all of this with anyone else. They’re pretty perfect aren’t they.’’ 

Emily turned her head to the direction of the living room. ‘’Yeah, they are. Even if they do wake us up at six am because it’s snowing.’’ 

‘’Please, you wouldn’t have it any other way.’’ 

Smiling fondly, Emily shook her head. ‘’No, I wouldn’t.’’


	3. Ugly Christmas sweater.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Spencer are the bestest best friends to exist but also little shits.

The air was crisp and a fine layer of frost had laid on the ground that morning as Emily made her way to work. She’d stopped off at her usual coffee shop to grab herself a hot chocolate and a pastry for breakfast, before carrying on with the journey to Quantico. Once she had parked, she made her way to the building and inside and up through the elevator to the sixth floor. 

Emily knew something was off as soon as she walked through the doors of the BAU. The place was well decorated - thanks to her and Garcia - but something seemed out of place. She wasn’t sure what it was and continued her journey to her desk, putting her bag, drink and pastry down before she took off her scarf and coat. 

It wasn’t until Spencer came into view coming out of the conference room did she see it. He was wearing a bright green jumper, adorned with badly sewn baubles and reindeer. It also seemed to be flashing. 

“What the fuck is that?” She gawked at the jumper with a small sense of disgust. Emily did love Christmas but she wasn’t entirely fond of ugly Christmas jumpers, especially the ones Spencer seemed to somehow find. 

“What?” Spencer looked offended as he looked at Emily and down to his jumper. “It’s my Christmas sweater!” 

“It’s awful Spence, where the fuck did you get it?” 

“It’s not awful Em! I got it at the thrift store, I thought it looked good.” Reid gave Emily a pout as he came over to lean against her desk so the jumper would be in full view of her. 

Emily drank some of her hot chocolate, grimacing as the garish green was right in front of her. She didn’t hate it as much as she was acting, but it was always fun to tease Spencer. 

“Honestly I thought your everyday cardigans were bad enough, but this…” She looked up at him from her chair, eyes twinkling slightly as her mouth twitched in a smirk. 

“Now you’re just being mean. I’ll be taking this as compensation.” Spencer reached over to snatch the bag with the pastry in it off of her desk and moved away quickly before Emily could react. 

Whining, Emily reached after the bag but not in time before it was out of her reach. She gave Spencer a scowl as she drank some more of her hot chocolate. 

“Spencer give it back.” She put down her cup and stood up out of her seat, taking a step towards him and watching as the younger man took a step back from her. 

Reid saw the look in her eye, knew Emily would do anything to get her pastry back (she was rather partial to them and rarely shared), but he’d been prepared for this. 

“I’ve thought about it and no, I won’t. Sorry.” He grinned, taking yet another step back. 

Emily raised an eyebrow at him, eyes glancing at the paper bag in his hand before back at Spencer. She gave him a glare as she moved towards him. 

“Spence.” 

“Make me.” 

He moved before Emily did, knowing what his words would do. Spencer was right because as he practically ran around the bullpen, Emily was close behind him. It was a good thing it was early and there weren’t many people there yet, and that Hotch had his blinds closed in his office. 

She chased him around the large room, weaving through the desks and up on the walkway towards the conference room. 

“Spencer, give it back!” 

Reid stopped by the door as Emily approached, holding the bag over the railing and out of her reach, a grin still plastered on his face. 

“I’ll give it back...under one condition.” 

Emily narrowed her eyes at him, folding her arms across her chest. 

“And what’s this condition?” 

“Well as your best friend, you can’t deny me anything.” Spencer gave her a knowing look, shaking the bag slightly in his hand. “You have to wear the jumper I got you.” 

Emily just looked at him, shaking her head and groaning loudly. “Why do you always use the best friend thing against me?” 

“Because you know it’s true, Em. When have you ever been able to tell me no?” 

He was right, and Emily knew it. She’d give into Spencer’s asks as much as she would JJ’s. He was her best friend after all and all Emily really wanted to do was make him happy. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll wear the jumper, now give me my pastry back.” She reached out her hand, making grabbing motions towards the bag until Spencer finally gave it to her. Grinning, Emily took it, opening the bag and taking the croissant out. She broke it in half and gave one of the halves to Spencer, giving him a fond look. 

Spencer took it delightedly and ate some, which only caused Emily to roll her eyes at him. 

“Come on, let’s see what hideousness you got me.” Maybe she was secretly delighted that he had brought her something, but she wasn’t about to say that out loud. 

They both made their way back down to the bullpen and over to Spencer’s desk, where he pulled out an equally horrifying jumper from his bag for her. He passed it over, a wide smile on his face. 

Taking it, Emily looked at the red jumper which was covered in presents and snowmen. It was awful but she loved it. Putting her pastry down, she put the sweater on, looking down at it and then up at Spencer who looked equally as pleased. 

“There you go, are you happy now wonder boy?” 

“Yes, I think I am. Thank you.” He beamed at her before he continued to eat his half of the croissant. 

“What the fuck are you both wearing?” A voice came from the other side of the bullpen. They both looked over to see Morgan standing there and watching them. Emily and Spencer glanced at each other, grinning. 

“Christmas sweaters obviously. I have one for you too!” Spencer retrieved yet another jumper out of his satchel, showing it to Morgan. 

“Oh no, not in a million years pretty boy.” He put his hands up as he watched them both take a step closer to him. 

“Do you think we can catch him?” Emily asked Spencer with a smirk. 

“Oh I think so.” 

It took Morgan a split second to realise what was happening and he made a break for it as Spencer and Emily chased after him with the jumper. 

Hotch watched them through the blinds of his office, sighing to himself though there was a small smile on his face. Sometimes he wondered how some of the brightest minds in the FBI could be such children.


	4. Under the mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's chaos. Absolute chaos.

To say Emily was excited about Christmas this year was an understatement. Her years at Interpol may have matured her more, but when the holidays came around she seemed to revert back to being a child. Last Christmas - her first as Unit Chief - hadn’t shown the full extent of how over the top Emily could go for the holidays. She hadn’t been long into the job and nerves had set her back from doing too much. But JJ, Spencer, Garcia and Rossi knew of her love for the holiday from experience and they were all anticipating something big. Poor Tara, Luke and Matt had no idea what was going to hit them. 

It had been her second Christmas after she had joined the team when Emily had first enlisted in Garcia’s help to decorate the bullpen. Every year since then they had come into work at an ungodly time at night to decorate the place up as a surprise for the others. They never told anyone when they were doing it, and they never had a specific day, which had only made the surprises more fun. 

So when the team walked in one December morning to see the BAU transformed, there were a mixture of smiles and looks of shock on everyone’s faces. The room was decorated with lights, tinsel and decorations and there was even a real tree in a corner, though it hadn’t been decorated yet. That had always been a fun team activity to do, even if it ended up in bickering. Emily had always adored seeing her family together in such a way she had never experienced before she had joined the team. 

Emily was leaning against the railing of the walk way, watching everyone with a content smile on her face. Seeing them happy was the one thing that could always bring a smile to her face. She watched as Spencer put his bag on his desk and walked towards the Christmas tree and the box of ornaments beneath it. 

“Oh no, you’re not allowed anywhere near that tree Spence.” Emily warned as she moved over to where he was, seeing the pout on his face. 

“You still don’t trust me? It was years ago!” 

“And you knocked over the entire tree.” 

“It was an accident.” He continued to pout at her as he continued to edge closer to the Christmas tree. 

Emily rolled her eyes fondly before pointing over at JJ and Matt. “You two supervise him at all costs. I don’t want to have to get another tree.” She was joking of course, watching as everyone seemed to drop this bags down to go and decorate the tree. 

They went at it for a while, Emily letting them get on with it whilst she returned to her office to get a bit more work down. It wasn’t too long before Garcia came in, saying they had a case and Emily got up to make her way to the briefing room, calling the rest of the team along the way that they had to get to work. 

Now there was one part of Christmas at the BAU which filled Emily with a sort of childish glee that was rare to everyone - except maybe JJ. The first year Emily had put mistletoe up above the briefing room door in secret had been chaos, the sort she thrived on. Seeing who might possibly walk through the door together and who tried to avoid it as much as possible had caused endless fun and enjoyment, not only for her but the rest of the team. Hotch had tried to use the back door of the room so much that Emily had put mistletoe there as well to stop the cheating. 

She hadn’t done it last year, not wanting to jump right into her antics with the newer members of the team, but this year there was no holding back. It wouldn’t be Christmas without chaos. 

Making sure she was through the door first, Emily sat down and looked over at the others who were walking over, ready and almost buzzing with anticipation. The mistletoe was hanging on the inside of the door, quite high up so it was barely visible from the outside. This, like the decorations, was a surprise. She never put it up the same time every year; sometimes on the same day that they decorated and sometimes before or after. It kept the others on their toes and unable to first predict what was going to happen. 

Watching, she saw Rossi glance up at the door frame, seeing the mistletoe and slowing his pace, so he wouldn’t walk through the door the same time as Tara. Perhaps he was the most weary; everyone who had been on the team before Emily left remembered when he and Hotch had walked through at the same time. That had been utter chaos. 

JJ was the next to notice as she got closer to the door, slipping in and raising an eyebrow at Emily, a smirk on her face. Emily grinned back, giving her a wink, because they were certainly going to have fun with that later. It wasn’t a secret that they’d often walk through the door together just to have the excuse to kiss at work. 

Nearly everyone was safely in without incident, the last two people to file in being Garcia and Luke. They seemed to be in the middle of bickering about something, not paying attention as they both walked through the door together. 

Emily saw JJ bite her lip to try and stifle a laugh, Rossi’s amused look on his face and there was a grin settling on her own lips as she looked at them both expectantly. 

It was Luke who saw them watching them both first, Garcia still in the middle of her rant. He tilted his head in confusion until Rossi motioned him to look up with his finger. Raising his head, he looked up to see the mistletoe dangling from above the door frame. 

“Uh oh.” Were the first words to come out of his mouth, and the ones to make Garcia stop talking. 

Tara, Matt and Spencer had also noticed the mistletoe by now, and when Penelope looked up to see what they were staring at, she gasped loudly. 

“Emily! Really?! This is so unfair, you could have told me you were putting it up today!” Garcia scowled over at Luke as if it were his fault they were caught in this situation. 

Luke looked a little embarrassed and unsure of what to do. 

“It wouldn’t have been a surprise if I had. How can I catch you out if I told you PG?” Emily was trying her hardest not to laugh at both their expressions. 

“I take it this is a yearly thing then?” Tara asked, thoroughly amused by the situation. 

Emily nodded. “I didn’t do it last year but I thought I’d bring a very important BAU tradition back. Don’t worry Luke, cheek and forehead kisses as also allowed.” She couldn’t help but grin, very pleased with herself that she’d caught someone on the first day. 

“Oh, thank god.” Came a murmur from Matt, which only made JJ burst out laughing. 

Luke seemed a little more relieved at this revelation, but his cheeks were still tinged red at the whole thing. “And there’s no getting out of it?” 

“What? You want to get out of kissing me, newbie?” Garcia huffed, crossing her arms. 

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Luke raised an eyebrow at her, a grin flickering onto his lips. 

Garcia spluttered, turning beet red as she tried to find something to say. “No! Of course not! Just get it over and done with so we can forget about this.” She glared at JJ and Tara who were giggling with one another at the spectacle. 

With an over exaggerated sigh, Luke swooped in and pressed a quick peck to Garcia’s cheek which did nothing to help how much she was blushing. He seemed rather pleased with himself, snickering as he went to finally sit down at the round table with the others. 

“You’re in so much trouble Em.” Penelope jabbed a finger in Emily’s direction. 

Emily’s eyes were glinting with amusement and mischief, looking as if she could start bouncing in her seat with childish glee at any second. “Just wait til you see what the prize is this year.” 

“Prize? What prize?” Tara asked, intrigued. 

“Emily gives a prize at the end of the year to whoever gets caught under the mistletoe the most.” Spencer grinned, amused. 

“I make it worth everyone’s time.” The unit chief smirked as she sat back in her chair. “Now let’s get to work shall we?” 

Over the next few weeks the incidents underneath the mistletoe were cause of great amusement and laughter. It was mainly cheek kisses that were exchanged between the team, but there seemed to be some competition to whatever Emily’s prize was for whoever won. Everyone seemed to have fun with it and that was all that mattered. 

Emily and JJ had been caught making out under the mistletoe by everyone else in the team at least once, Garcia and Luke had been trapped under it at least twice more, much to the tech analysts frustration, and Tara seemed determined to win. 

After finishing a case one evening where they could work from the office, Emily had gone to leave the room to go to her office. She hadn’t known Tara had been right behind her as she passed through the door, until she felt her hand on her arm. Turning around, she looked over at the other woman and the grin on her face. 

“Do I win if I get the whole team?” Tara hummed, her hand staying on Emily’s arm, thumb rubbing over her blazer for a moment. 

“I-I can think of something.” Emily stuttered for a moment, feeling her face heating up slightly. 

“That sounds good to me.” Tara leaned in slowly, pressing a soft kiss to Emily’s cheek and lingering there for a moment or two longer than she probably had before moving away. 

Emily stood blushing profoundly as she watched Tara walk away, turning to look at her with a smirk and a small wink. She wasn’t sure how long she stood there before she felt JJ’s arms wrap around her waist from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. It was late in the BAU and the team were the only ones there so them being a little more affectionate didn’t matter so much. 

“You’re blushing.” JJ stated in a quiet, teasing sing-song voice. 

“I-“ Emily wasn’t even sure she could form words. 

“And speechless, wow. It looks like Doctor Tara Lewis wins this one just by that.” She was amused by Emily’s reaction, knowing the crush she had on the other women. “You’re cute when you blush.” 

That only made Emily’s cheeks become even redder and she heard JJ laugh behind her. 

“Are you glad you put the mistletoe up this year honey?” JJ asked, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. 

“Yeah, I am.” And she was.


	5. Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is Henry's biggest fan and that's a fact.

There was nothing that could have topped the love Emily had for JJ, or so she had thought for a long time. That was until she had first laid eyes on Henry. He had taken her breath away, the sight of his little hands and feet and the way he curled up against JJ’s chest contently. Nothing had prepared her for how much he would make her heart burst and how everything seemed to have fallen into place. Henry had completed their little family perfectly. And just in time for Christmas. 

Now Emily had heard how sleep deprived you’d be with having a newborn, but this was on a complete other level. Hotch had allowed her to take three weeks off with JJ after they’d brought Henry home to settle and adjust, which she had been extremely grateful for, but there hadn’t been much time for sleep. Emily had made sure JJ got to rest as much as possible, looking after Henry whilst she slept. Both women had a habit of simply watching him doing anything and nothing, both in awe of their newest addition. Sometimes they could spend an hour or so, Henry laid against one of them or in the middle of them, simply watching him sleep and talking quietly above him. 

She had proposed in the hospital as she had watched JJ lay with Henry in the bed. It had come out unexpectedly, but it hadn’t been something Emily regretted. She had never felt so much in peace as she had in that moment, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life loving and caring for the two of them. They were Emily’s world and she couldn’t think of wanting to be anywhere else. They had decided to keep the proposal quiet for now, wanting the next few weeks to be just about their little Henry. 

Despite it seeming as if they’d had a baby forever, the weeks went by quickly and soon Emily was having to go back to work whilst JJ continued to have her maternity leave. It was hard, having to pull herself away from the two of them, especially her first case after being back. There had been some secret tears, but the constant videos and pictures of Henry had cheered Emily up immensely and kept her going until she was able to get home again. Being away from them was hard, but coming home had been the most rewarding thing she could have ever thought of. Seeing JJ dozing off in the rocking chair as she fed her - no, their - son had made Emily giddy inside. How had she gotten so lucky to have such a perfect family like this? 

It seemed too sudden that Henry was already a month old and Christmas was only a couple of weeks away. They had been too busy with work and the baby to really be able to decorate yet, but as the weekend came around, they were determined to get something done even if it was just the tree. It took a few hours and a lot of juggling between holding Henry, ornaments and tinsel but finally the tree was complete. It was beautiful really; real with the smell of pine filling the air, reaching up towards the ceiling with full branches. 

Emily was excited, this being her first proper Christmas with her chosen family. One that she was sure she would cherish forever. Emily was happy, truly happy for perhaps the first time in her life and nothing could take away this feeling. She had dreamed of this ever since she had been a child, to have a great family Christmas surrounded by those she loved and she was finally going to be able to get that. 

Exhausted from their daily activity and waking up several times during the night, JJ had gone down for a nap whilst Emily watched over Henry. He had fallen asleep a little while before they had finished and as she tidied up, she kept looking over at him fondly. What she wouldn’t do to make him happy. Emily was determined to make sure he had the best childhood possible, she owed him that much. 

When Henry started to stir, Emily went over to him and picked him up. He was usually a quiet and content baby, but he got fussy when he wasn’t being held when he was awake. She bounced him in her arms gently, cooing softly at him. 

“Come look at the tree mon chou, Emmy and momma finished it whilst you were sleeping.” Emily brought him over to where the tree stood with its lights on, ornaments and tinsel glistening. She turned so Henry could get a proper look at the tree, watching as he stared wide eyed at the lights. He seemed captivated by them, gazing with his little mouth open. 

“Do you like the lights Henry? They’re so pretty aren’t they.” She cooed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “So pretty and bright just like your momma.” It left Emily unable to stop smiling at how in awe Henry was at the tree lights. He was usually such a content baby, but she hadn’t seen him so transfixed before like this. 

That was how JJ found them both when she woke up from her nap, laying on the floor and watching the lights. Emily had made sure to make it comfortable for Henry as he stared up at the tree whilst she herself couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Henry’s little hand was gripping one of her fingers tightly and the look Emily had on her face was one of pure love. 

“What's going on here?” JJ asked as she walked over to join them, laying down on her sons other side and looking over at them both. 

“We’re just admiring the lights.” Emily hummed. “Henry thinks they’re pretty cool, don’t you mon chou.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“They are pretty,” JJ said, though her eyes never left Emily. 

Noticing, she shook her head fondly, a smile on her face. “Stop being romantic. I told him they were pretty like you.” 

“Now who's being the romantic?” JJ laughed, reaching over to Henry, putting her finger close to his hand so he could grab hers as well. 

Emily stuck her tongue out at her fiancée, letting out a giggle. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever feel such at peace as she was now with JJ and Henry. It was perfect. They were perfect. 

“You can’t tell anyone how romantic I am. I have a reputation to uphold.” Emily teased. 

“Yes because I’m sure they haven’t noticed how soft you’ve become since Henry was born.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Leaning over, JJ pressed her lips to Emily’s in a loving kiss. “So, how’s your first proper Christmas as a family going so far?” She asked against her lips. 

“Perfect.” Emily hummed. “It’s perfect. 

As the years passed and Henry grew older, he continued to be obsessed with Christmas lights. It became a tradition that they would all pile into the car one December evening and drive around looking at the lights people had put up outside their houses. Seeing the awe on his face every time made Emily’s heart combust, and Henry’s excitement only made for Christmas to further become her favourite time of the year.


End file.
